1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a document editing apparatus or system having functions such as inputting of text and other data, creating, editing or updating of documents, printing thereof and the like functions carried out, for example, by a word processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increased use of word processors in recent years, a variety of document processing functions have been developed to allow various types of information or data, such as graphics, patterns, illustrations and the like, to be handled in addition to character and text data for the creating and editing of documents. Besides, there exists a growing trend to utilize the document information generated by a word processor not only in the form of printed matter, i.e. document information printed on sheets of paper, but also to make such data available to other word processor(s) installed at remote location(s) by transmitting the document information in the form of code data so that the document information as transmitted can be processed and/or regenerated by the remote word processor.
On the other hand, there has been developed a document editing system which is capable of pronouncing input text information in a semi-natural voice by making use of audio information stored in a memory unit with a view to verifying that the input text information (i.e. information of character strings) has been correctly inputted. For particulars of this kind of word processor, reference may be made to JP-A-58-16330 and JP-A-58-125100. On the other hand, an audio input apparatus for converting audio information into text information is also provided in many of the word processors which are now on the market as a means for facilitating the information input process. As one of such a kind of processing apparatus, "ONSEI SHOIN" (made by Sharp Corporation) which has been exhibited in the Business Show which was held on May, 1988, can be mentioned. However, whether audio information is to be synthesized on the basis of text information or audio information is to be converted into text information, the information processed or handled internally of the document editing system is only the text information and the audio information which corresponds to the text information.